Deja Vu
by Ice8
Summary: It's Parent's Day at Chilton again L/C


            Title: Déjà vu

Author: Ice

Summary: A short L/C fic. One chapter. Basically I had the idea so I had to write.         

            A/N: Sherri never called to tell Chris she was pregnant so Chris is no longer with Sherri. Oh and just for the purpose of this story Sookie's wedding was in the beginning of August. Yes Rory going to Washington happened, in July. And the kiss between Jess and Rory happened. Everything is still the same except for the date of the wedding and Sherri is not pregnant ok? Ok. J Oh yeah, this is written a little differently than I usually write. Let me know how you like it. 

                        Chilton Parents' Day had once again come. Lorelai and Chris, who was staying with Rory and Lorelai while looking for an apartment in Stars Hollow, were getting ready to leave and being rushed out of the house by Rory. They piled into the Jeep, Lorelai being quieter than usual.

                                    "Are you okay Lorelai?" Chris looked at her with concern.

                                    "What? Uh yeah I'm fine." Chris stared at her for a while, she had been feeling kinda nasty for awhile.  He had finally convinced her to go to the doctor about a week ago. He didn't know what happened there except they took blood tests. Chris turned back to the window while Lorelai and Rory went into one of their unfollowable conversations.  

                        30 minutes later the Gilmore Hayden clan had pulled into the Chilton parking lot. Rory told them to follow her to her locker and Chris grabbed Lorelai hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. They stopped at Rory's locker and Chris looked around as she got her books. This is was like déjà vu. A prep school with lots of preppie rich kids billowing around. Paris stopped by and said hi to the group, telling Rory she, as President of the Senior Class, had to make a speech at the Welcome Parents assembly. Rory nodded and said goodbye to her parents. She walked off and left Chris and Lorelai to fend for themselves. 

                                    "Lore? This is déjà vu isn't it? I mean being in a prep school hallway, bell about to ring at a locker, holding hands, about to be kissed."

                        Lorelai laughed as Chris leaned in. The bell rang. "Except the bell always rang and a teacher would come by and say…" 

                                    "Get to class!" A teacher said to a few lagging students. Chris and Lorelai laughed. Then they turned and went to find the auditorium. 

                                    "Thank you all for coming to Parents Day. I am Paris Gellar, President of the class of 2003. Today you get to see what your children do in this schooling environment. How the students interact with each other, the teachers, and you will also meet some other Chilton parents."

                        Lorelai's cell phone rings in the middle of Paris's speech, Paris glares at her but keeps talking. Lorelai looks at the call ID and her eyes get big. She looks at Chris. "I gotta take this. You stay here." She gets up and leaves the room. Rory, who is also on the stage, gives her Dad a worried look and he shrugs. Paris finished her speech and dismissed the parents and students. Chris waited for Rory, and they walked out together. Lorelai met them outside the door with a big smile.          

                                    "Who was on the phone?" Chris asked. 

                                    "Umm…I'll tell you later. Rory what's up first?"

                                    "English, then Chem." Lorelai nodded and Chris looked at her wondering what caused the change in her.

                        They got threw English with Mr. Medina quickly, although awkwardly, having his and Lorelai's history, and Lorelai know being with Chris. Lorelai was giggling through the whole class, and Chris couldn't help but wonder again, who had called her. The bell rang signaling the end of class.  

                                    "Ok my next class is Chemistry. This way." Rory told her parents. 

                                    "Actually Rory, I gotta talk to your Mom. Umm could we meet you there?" Rory looked at her parents strangely but nodded. She walked away and Chris grabbed Lorelai's arm.

                                    "Ok  Lorelai what's up with you? Who was that phone call from?" 

                        Lorelai got that kiddish smile that she had onto her face. "That was the doctor. Chris. I'm pregnant." Chris was speechless. 

                                    "You're what? When? How?"

                                    "If you don't know how then you're in trouble. The night before Sookie's wedding I'm guessing." Lorelai had the biggest grin on her face. Chris picked her up and spun her around. 

                                    "Oh my God! Oh my God! We're gonna have another baby!" Chris kissed her and pulled back smiling. 

                                    "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore? Will you marry me?" The bell for the beginning of the period started. 

                                    "Talk about déjà vu." Lorelai said smiling. Chris looked at her.

                                    "You just asked me to marry you and the bell for the beginning of chemistry just rang." Chris smiled. 

                                    "Yes, but last time you said no. What about this time?" Lorelai nodded tears forming in her eyes. 

                                    "Yes Chris I'll marry you." They kissed again, and then started walking towards Rory's class. 


End file.
